Rising costs in air vehicle operating costs have forced the aircraft industry to investigate more energy efficient designs relating to propulsion, electronic component cooling systems (e.g., air cycle systems), air conditioning systems (e.g., vapor cycle systems), etc. With the more recent push towards more electric aircraft, an entirely new trade space has been opened up with regards to thermal management and the cost of bleed air versus electrical power. Even though the electric power generation system has favorable energy savings, the electric power generation and distribution system increases the burden on the aircraft propulsion engine shaft power extraction systems (e.g., gearbox and drive train), electrical generators, power conditioning units, and electrical distribution systems.